


The Kuerig to All Our Problems

by woopsforgotadam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had many problems. But this mess? This was Roy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kuerig to All Our Problems

**Author's Note:**

> the OG request on my [tumblr](http://woopsforgotadam.tumblr.com) was "jayroy + “The machine was supposed to solve all of our problems.” 
> 
> This was also written likes weeks ago but, alas, it's late on here. It's my first attempt at Jayroy and it's honestly...so close to be written off as crack. What you need to know: they magically live together, it’s either before the Break Up™ or after they’ve reconciled. idek timelines anymore.
> 
> Also, yes, the title is a pun.

Originally, Jason didn’t want the keurig. He wasn’t much of a coffee person in the first place, but he was fine with an old fashioned regular coffee maker. Roy, apparently, had a taste of luxury. Where exactly did he get that? Jason didn't think on it.

The argument ended the moment Roy threw his hands up and said “The Keurig is going to _cure_ all my problems, Jaybird!”

Jason just gave up. If the other was going to be so dramatic, then, whatever. Fine. They’ll buy a Keurig for the apartment. Jason had access to the Wayne checking account (Bruce really needed to step up his security, the fraud can only go on for so long) and their apartment had one of the best Keurigs on the market.

Weeks went by and the redhead was ecstatic, all smiles and shit. That made it worth it to Jason. Not that he ever said that. _No thanks._

However, all good things come to an end and it was this end that Jason walked into. Back from a patrol at six in the morning, he made his way to the kitchen and there was Roy, glaring at the Keurig as if it had insulted him. Jason honestly debated turning back before he noticed the bow and arrow left on the kitchen counter and realized he would have to ask. Unless, of course, he wanted an arrow being flung in his kitchen.

“What the hell, Roy? Did the keurig insult you or something?”

Roy grunted, “This machine was supposed to solve our problems, not create more.”

“What–”

“It spilled everywhere, Jay, don’t you see?”

And well, upon closer look, he did see there was water everywhere on the counter. A gross, brown water. At first, he was annoyed, but then he remembered an easy fact. He didn't even want this. The mess now officially made it to the floor. Taking off his helmet, Jason smiled at Roy, "So you were gonna shoot with an arrow?"

Roy’s glare went from the Machine to Jason, the latter of which just shook his head. Jason turned towards their bedroom and waved. "I’m napping, good luck with that mess, Roy!”

As Jason landed on the bed, his jacket and boots long gone, he heard the sounds of Roy’s curses and clamoring, a telltale sign of him looking for the mop. With a smile on his face, Jason succumbed to slumber. He had many problems, but an overflowing Keurig ain’t one.


End file.
